The Magic Roundabout (2020 film)/Credits
Here are the credits for the 2024 film ''The Magic Roundabout''. Opening Credits Twentieth Century Fox StudioCanal and Pathé Pictures present in association with NicThic Productions Canal+ France 2 Cinéma and France 3 Cinéma a Cinesite Feature Animation and Mikros Image production THE MAGIC ROUNDABOUT Tom Holland Emma Watson James Corden Matthew Lillard Joanna Lumley Ian McKellen Nick Kroll Bill Hader Simon Pegg Seth Rogen Music by Howard Shore Mark Thomas and John Powell Associate Producer TBA Executive Producer TBA Produced by Nicholas Stoller D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson Based on the Original Work and Characters Created by Serge Danot and Martine Danot Story by Nicholas Stoller and Butch Hartman Screenplay by D.A. Nichols & Abbey Thickson and Nicholas Stoller and Butch Hartman Directed by Nicholas Stoller Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Music Supervisor TBA Editor Jeremy Milton Production Designer TBA Art Director TBA Animation Production by Cinesite Feature Animation and Mikros Image Visual Effects Supervisor TBA Animation Director TBA Animation Supervisor TBA CG Supervisor TBA Line Producer TBA Production Manager TBA Supervising Sound Editor TBA Supervising Sound Designer TBA Casting by TBA Cast Skeleton Guards Dee Bradley Baker Eric Bauza Jim Cummings Cory Edwards John Krasinski Rob Paulsen Frank Welker Additional Voices Ava Acres Carlos Alazraqui Dee Bradley Baker Eric Bauza Jeff Bennett Bob Bergen Jim Cummings Grey DeLisle Cory Edwards Bill Fagerbakke Keith Ferguson Teresa Gallagher Brad Garrett Bill Hader Sirena Irwin Roger Labon Jackson Tom Kenny Terry Klassen John Krasinski Andrea Libman Scott Menville Nolan North Nicole Oliver Rob Paulsen Dionne Quan Arianna Ratner Tara Strong Fred Tatasciore James Arnold Taylor James Urbaniak Samuel Vincent Hynden Walch Frank Welker Mariana Ximenes ViviAnn Yee Rick Zieff Visual Development Coming soon! Story Coming soon! Concept Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Modeling Coming soon! Texturing Coming soon! Rigging Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Character Effects Coming soon! Crowds Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Rendering Coming soon! Matte Painting Coming soon! Shot Finaling Coming soon! Pipeline Coming soon! Technical Development Coming soon! Information Technology Coming soon! Zeebad's Backstory Sequence 2D Animation Crew Zeebad's Backstory Sequence 2D Animation by Duncan Studio More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Sound Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! For Cinesite Feature Animation Coming soon! For Mikros Image Coming soon! For NicThic Productions Coming soon! For Pathé Pictures Coming soon! For StudioCanal Coming soon! For 20th Century Fox Coming soon! For Walt Disney Studios Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Filmmaking Enabled by Workstations, Displays, and Print Solutions from Cinesite's and Mikros Image's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Cinesite's and Mikros Image's Computing Innovation Partner Animated with Edited with Rendered with This film has been animated at the United Kingdom with the support of The British Film Commission In partnership with The British Film Institute Color by No. 884504 © 2024 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation/NicThic Productions All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of the copyright in this film immediately after it was made. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Soundtrack Available on Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Scrolling Credits Category:NicThic Wiki